Les foudres de la passion
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Dieu est exclusif. Il a choisi un point c'est tout. Nami ne peut être à personne d'autre qu'à lui et personne, pas même elle, ne peut s'y opposer.


Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda.  
Rating : K +  
Setting : Arc de l'île Céleste  
Pairing : Ener x Nami.

Ndla : Ouiiiii. Encore moi. Huuum... J'ai pas grand chose à dire en fait, à part que j'ai été surprise en voyant que ce pairing n'était que peu traité... Enfin ! Cela ne change rien au fait que j'espère que cet OS vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

\*/

**Les foudres de la passion**

Il l'observait, s'interrogeant sur la raison qui le poussait à espérer.

Espérer la garder auprès de lui. Il voulait qu'elle ne présente aucune résistance sinon il serait obligé de la tuer. Les lois édictées par Dieu étaient immuables, chacun devait les respecter. Lui le premier.

Il la toisait avec un mépris apparent pour dissimuler sa curiosité. Allait-elle se soustraire à son autorité et tenter de le défier ? Le suivrait-elle ?

Était-elle aussi stupide que ses amis le cuisinier, le sniper, l'archéologue et le sabreur ? Il lui avait semblé, quand il suivait sa progression grâce au mantra, qu'elle était plus réfléchie. Durant leur première rencontre, elle s'était bien gardée d'ouvrir son grand bec et lui avait obéi. Elle semblait maline.

Trop peut-être.

Mais il ressentait sa volonté de survivre quoiqu'il lui en coûtait.

C'était ce détail qui faisait la différence.

Il attendait, presque impatient, il s'interdisait tout geste qui aurait pu le traduire. Elle se tenait devant lui, tremblante, mais ses jambes la gardaient debout sans faillir. Une lueur de détermination passa dans ses yeux noisette mais ce fut mal assuré qu'elle leva le bras.

― Je veux t'accompagner. En route pour le monde des rêves. Ça marche ?

Il fut surpris dans un premier temps, ce qui se traduisit par une moue dubitative. Pas question de lui montrer le soulagement qu'il ressentit par la suite. Du moment qu'elle acceptait, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de tergiverser et de chercher à connaître les motivations de la jeune fille. Elle venait. Parfait. Une de moins à supprimer.

Ce fut un grand bonheur que de l'avoir pour lui seul. En vérité, il n'y avait qu'elle qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Aucune femme ne l'avait intéressé. Toute cette soumission, sans volonté de rébellion, le dégoûtait profondément.

Elle se soumettait, elle aussi. En apparence seulement. Au lieu de voir le désespoir qui exterminait toute idée d'insurrection, il voyait en elle la flamme vigoureuse de l'espoir.

Il sentait une flamme, timide, le consumer de l'intérieur.

Il plissa les yeux, la regardant prendre son Waver et revenir vers lui, un peu hésitante. Elle ne se démontait pas. Elle n'était pas en manque d'audace cette Nami.

Le Dieu l'autorisa à prendre son véhicule, lui précisant qu'il ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Elle osa lui mentir, prétextant qu'elle y était attachée.

_Tss…_

Savoir qu'il avait le contrôle sur elle lui permettait d'oublier cette contrariété. Le petit pli qui était apparut sur son front s'effaça et il poursuivit sa marche, l'entendant à quelques pas derrière lui. Prudente. Méfiante. Elle conservait une distance entre elle et lui.

Il trouvait cette naïveté touchante et aussi irritante. Comme si elle pouvait lui échapper ! Que la navigatrice accepte de venir avec lui ou pas, le résultat restait le même pour Nami. Elle était coincée avec lui.

Ener voyait les choses autrement : il était vrai que la tuer n'aurait pas fait naître chez lui le moindre état d'âme. Elle n'était rien comparée à lui. Mais un étrange sentiment le poussait à en savoir plus sur elle. À la garder avec lui vers Fairy Vearth.

Lui en tant que Dieu et Nami en tant que Déesse. Il pouvait se laisser aller à la rêverie après tout. Il eut un sourire à cette pensée. Elle n'était qu'une faible et fragile femme et il se surprenait à la considérer comme son égal. Il ne fallait pas exagérer !

Il grimpa dans l'arche Maxime, attendit qu'elle le rejoigne après s'être remise de sa surprise. Le Dieu s'installa sur son trône et s'aperçut qu'elle était à la rambarde, regardant le sol s'éloigner de plus en plus. Elle n'avait pas le vertige. Tant mieux.

Profitant du fait qu'elle lui tournait le dos –ce qui l'agaçait parce qu'il était Dieu pas le premier plouc venu ! – il l'observa. La dévorant presque du regard.

Son caractère la sortait de la masse de femmes ordinaires. Cette Nico Robin était aussi très particulière mais elles étaient différentes l'une de l'autre. L'archéologue était trop mature, trop âgée, elle avait déjà l'esprit fermé à toute croyance. Cette Nami avait encore cette naïveté et la confiance excessive de ces enfants qui pensent pouvoir tout contrôler par leur simple volonté. Ceci ajouté à son pragmatisme… Elle était originale, c'était peu de le dire !

Plantant son coude sur l'accoudoir, son menton nonchalamment posé sur la paume de sa main, ses yeux ne quittaient pas un instant sa compagne de voyage. Une fois arrivé à Fairy Vearth, elle serait bloquée à tout jamais avec lui pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle serait à sa disposition.

Cette perspective lui procurait tant de frissons. Sensation agréable qui lui était totalement inconnue mais il devinait aisément que c'était lié à cette chaleur naissante en lui.

Il ressentit une intense fureur en voyant débarquer le capitaine de la belle rousse. Ener avait eu du mal à s'en débarrasser mais au final, il s'en était sorti. Il l'avait vu trembler, serrer ce ridicule chapeau de paille entre ses mains.

Elle avait eu à nouveau le choix. Et avait eu l'audace de s'opposer à lui.

La navigatrice avait lamentablement échoué à ce petit test.

Las, écartant le chagrin qui tentait de se faire une place dans son cœur, il s'était résigné depuis le début.

Si elle se rebellait, il devait la tuer. Originale ou pas. Qu'elle soit ravissante, charmante, maline et intelligente, peu lui importait. Elle ne pouvait rien contre lui.

Il ne la partagerait pas. C'était une certitude qui s'était ancrée en lui dès l'instant où elle avait gagné son petit jeu de survie. Pour être plus précis, il avait espéré qu'elle gagne dès que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle.

Toute bonne chose avait une fin. Celle-ci arrivait plus tôt que prévu, voilà tout. Il n'avait qu'à l'intégrer à son programme d'extermination. Un de plus ou un de moins, qu'est-ce que cela changeait ? Pas grand-chose à son avis.

La seconde intervention le mit hors de ses gonds. Oser s'interposer entre elle et lui, ce sniper avait commis l'affront suprême. Il avait senti venir son comparse, le cuisinier, c'est pourquoi il avait réussi à le foudroyer. Ce type avait eu l'outrecuidance de toucher à son arche et avait permis à son ancienne compagne de voyage de s'enfuir, il méritait le sort que le Dieu qu'était Ener lui avait réservé.

Il regrettait d'avoir manqué Nami. Il allait la tuer.

Son amour pour elle était exclusif. Ce coup de foudre, un comble pour lui, ne deviendrait jamais un chagrin d'amour. Il ne pouvait pas la posséder ? Il l'éliminerait pour qu'elle n'appartienne à personne et surtout pas à ce Chapeau de paille ou à ce Sanji.

Il se redressa, suivant de près, grâce à son mantra, la progression des deux insectes et de la navigatrice. Personne ne pouvait lui échapper. À ce niveau, elle ne pourrait ni ne serait l'exception à la règle.

Dieu ne se trompe jamais.

\*/

Soyons directe et concise pour une fois : laissez une review à votre passage et espérons que nous nous recroiserons à un autre de mes écrits. Bye !


End file.
